gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's daughter
The Captain's daughter accompanies Theon Greyjoy aboard the ''Myraham'' to Pyke. Biography Season 2 Aboard the Myraham, a ship taking him to Pyke, Theon Greyjoy descends to the Captain's cabin which he has taken for his own. The Captain's daughter waits in his bed, naked. She asks him if the castle is as he remembered and he says that it looks smaller. She says that everything looks bigger to a child. Theon undresses and tells her that he expects a warm reception from the ironborn when they reach the docks. He tells her that his homeland is a hard place and that the people of the Iron Islands have not had much to get excited about. He tells her that hard places breed hard men and hard men rule the world. She helps him to unlace his britches and tells him that he will be king. He tells her to smile with her lips closed and then pushes her back on the bed roughly. She starts to tell him that her father has warned about the ironborn as a people of reavers and rapers but he silences her when he enters her suddenly. He tells her to stop talking about her father. He tells her about the ironborn tradition of taking salt wives. She begs him to take her as his salt wife. She confesses her fear that her father will punish her when Theon goes ashore and will call her a whore. He says only that he hasn't paid her and then turns her over to take her from behind."The Night Lands" Appearance In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, she accompanies Theon on his journey from Seagard to Pyke aboard the Myraham, and they share a very similar scene as in the show. She is probably from Oldtown as this was the Myraham's port of call. She has fine dark hair and heavy breasts. Her skin is a bit splotchy, however, and Theon thinks she looks stupid when she smiles. As Theon prepares to leave the ship, the captain's daughter begs him to take her with him, to be his salt wife; she says that her father will punish her after Theon leaves. Theon pushes her aside and tells her rudely that her father should be pleased, because he probably got her pregnant, and not every man has the honor of raising a king’s bastard. She looks at Theon stupidly as he leaves. Her ship is forbidden to leave Pyke so that the mainland won't be warned in advance that the Iron Islands have declared their independence again. Later, Theon goes back to the docks in the company of Asha (Yara), who is pretending to be Esgred, a shipwright's daughter. The captain's daughter calls out to Theon, still trying to convince him to take her as his salt wife. Theon ignores her. She is not mentioned afterwards. Ultimately the Myraham was held at Lordsport for half a year before being allowed to leave the Iron Islands, apparently unharmed. When it does leave, the captain (her father) sails the ship back to Seagard, where he informs Jason Mallister about Balon Greyjoy's sudden death, news which he has the captain repeat to Robb Stark as he marches north. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Дочь капитана ro:Fiica căpitanului Category:Smallfolk Category:Living individuals